realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Willow
Huge Plant Hit Dice: 12d8+72 (126 hp) Initiative: -1 (Dex) Speed: 1 ft AC: 18 (-2 size, -1 Dex, +11 natural) Attacks:7-12 slams +14 melee Damage: Slam 1d4+8 Face/Reach: 15 ft by 15 ft/30 ft (with branches) Special Attacks: Drowsiness, swallow whole Special Qualities: Plant, alter shape, fast healing 1, immune to electricity Saves: Fort +14, Ref +3, Will +6 Abilities: Str 26, Dex 8, Con 22, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Feats: Climate: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 13-24 HD (Huge); 25-36 HD (Gargantuan) The black willow is a sentient tree, akin to the treant, of evil disposition. They are usually indistinguishable from other trees, because they have the ability to alter their appearance somewhat. These trees are mobile and carnivorous, and can slowly move to new hunting grounds. This tree usually inhabits regions where normal willow trees grow, but it can be found anywhere, including underground lakes and abandoned ruins. They rarely find their ways into druid groves, but usually only if the grove hasn't been properly maintained. The black willow gains part of its sustenance the same way all plants do, but is aggressively carnivorous towards humanoids. This plant particularly relishes elves, gnomes, and humans. It is believed that the black willow is either an evil offshoot of the treant, or a perversion of the quickwood. Black willows are highly intelligent plants, but do not speak. COMBAT The black willow attacks with its lashing, whip-like branches, but usually only after using its other special attacks. Its preferred tactic is to cause creatures to go to sleep, waiting for them to climb onto a safe-looking limb of the willow. When the creature(s) falls asleep, a hole opens up in the tree under the victim, and they fall into a hollow limb. The limb then tilts at an angle to slide the victims into the hollow trunk cavity. The trunk's safe-looking openings can also be used to trap victims. If the willow is able to knock out opponents with its slam attacks, it can lift them with its branches and swallow them. Drowsiness (Su): The black willow can create an aura of drowsiness, making tired creatures fall into natural sleep. Any creatures which are already going to sleep get no saving throw, but active creatures can make a Will save (DC 22) to stay awake. Creatures who fail the save or are already tired do not drop immediately to the ground, but feel compelled to stop and rest. Creatures who make their saving throw feel no effects at all. Swallow Whole (Ex): A black willow can automatically swallow unconscious or sleeping opponents of Medium-size or smaller size that are touching the tree or awake creatures of Medium-size or smaller by making a successful grapple check. A swallowed creature takes 1d4+8 points of acid damage each round from the black willow's stomach juices. A swallowed creature can climb out of the stomach with a successful grapple check. This returns it to the plant's "maw" where another successful grapple check is needed to get free. A swallowed creature can also cut its way out using a small piercing or slashing weapon to deal 20 points of damage to the stomach (AC 20). Once the creature exits, the wound closes; another swallowed creature must cut its own way out. The black willow's stomach can hold four Medium-size, eight Small, sixteen Diminutive, or thirty-two Fine creatures. Alter Shape (Ex): A black willow can alter its trunk and limbs to appear as a normal willow tree. It can have a smooth trunk and broad, inviting limbs, or it will show safe-looking trunk cavities at the base of the tree or high in the upper trunk. Treants can spot a black willow instantly on a normal Spot check, but anyone else, even druids, can only recognize an altered black willow for what it is on a Spot check (DC 20), or with magical aid. Immune to Electricity (Ex): The black willow is immune to electrical attacks, but only if its roots are firmly grounded. Plant: Immune to mind-influencing effects, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. Not subject to critical hits. Category:Plants